inuyashafandomcom-20200223-history
Episode 102
Assault on the Wolf-Demon Tribe! (亡霊に襲われた妖狼族) is the one hundred second episode of the InuYasha anime. Synopsis # Inuyasha and his group make their way in the direction that Naraku's jaki traveled after his defeat at the dog brothers' hands. # Meanwhile, a deadly specter arises in the northeast, driving Ayame and other wolf yōkai clans from their territories. # Kōga learns of his comrades' destruction, and pursues the specter to avenge them. He eventually tracks down the beast, who has been resurrected from death, and whose body is animated by a shard of the Shikon no Tama. # Kōga battles the beast known as Kyōkotsu, and eventually defeats him by removing the Shikon shard embedded in his forehead. Summary Outside a village in the night, a small shrine glows ominously. The human-shaped statue inside it breaks cleanly in half, vertically, and the shrine itself collapses around the half of the statue that is left standing. Kohaku approaches it with seven Shikon shards in his hand. Later, elsewhere in the daytime, Inuyasha and Co. are continuing their way in the direction of the ox-tiger (northeast), and begin discussing if maybe Naraku isn't just luring them right into another trap. The scene cuts to Ayame as she's running with several of her wolves. She notices a large group of yōkai flying/fleeing in the opposite direction and turns toward their point of origin, leaping down the mountainside as she goes. She and her pack of wolves enter the forest at the mountain's base. In the woods, the Wolf Elder meets with other speech-capable wolves, who inform him that they have all been run out of their respective dens by the yōkai. They discuss the "ogre" that has invaded the territory and how it has eaten half of the demons in the area, and forced the other half to flee. A group of wounded humanoid wolf yōkai appear and report that they cannot fight the creature, and that to do so, they will need Sacred Jewel shards. Ayame arrives and warns them that the fleeing demons are coming. The Wolf Elder deduces that the "ogre" has eaten everything on the other side of the mountain and is now making its way to this side. The injured wolf yōkai proclaim that only Kōga can stand up to it, which makes Ayame feel guilty for not trying harder to bring him home. Behind them, a tree falls and dozens of yōkai pour into the clearing. The wolves begin to either fight or flee, but the injured wolf yōkai are quickly overtaken and devoured. Ayame asks why the demons are attacking them, and the Wolf Elder states the simple truth: they are hungry because the "ogre" has eaten all of their prey. The other wolves curse that they might be eaten by demons before the "ogre" even has a chance to eat them. Their raised voices attract the attention of several yōkai and they attack. Ayame buries her leaf-blades into their skulls, but there are more yōkai to take their places. After sending the wolves across the river, she buys time for their escape by creating a leaf whirlwind to confuse and disorient the oncoming yōkai. Some distance downstream, Kōga and his wolves are re-hydrating themselves while Ginta and Hakkaku tell him the local news of a huge cloud of jaki headed northeast and disappearing somewhere in that region. Kōga realizes he's come close to Ayame and the Elder's region in the north. He ruminates on how Ayame had come for him because everyone was nervous about an ogre that had come into the area. As he considers the possibility that the jaki cloud and the ogre are linked, he has a strange feeling of foreboding, which turns into full-on dread when he catches the scent of wolf blood in the air and the river suddenly runs red. Back on the mountainside, the Wolf Elder, in his advanced age, collapses from exhaustion. Ayame and the other wolves stop with him and he apologizes. The unrelenting demon hoard approaches fast from behind, so another speech-capable wolf, Royo, decides to act as a decoy and lure the demon hoard away from the main group, buying time for their escape. Ayame tells him it's suicide, and he tells her to protect the Wolf Elder, find Kōga and punish the "specter", and runs off to act as decoy. Although he states he won't get killed by small-fry demons, Ayame notes that he is also injured. Another humanoid wolf yōkai tells her to honor his wishes and they set out, abandoning him to his death. Royo runs down the mountainside, clearly exhausted, and the demons catch up to him quickly. They descend upon him, with half a dozen burying their jaws into his back. He cries out in agony as another clamps down on his throat, and Kōga bursts onto the scene, slaying all the yōkai...but not in time to save Royo. As he lies dying, Royo thanks the young wolf yōkai for saving him, and is surprised to learn that he is Kōga. Royo expresses how honored he is to have met him. When Kōga notes that the old wolf is not from this region, he explains that the wolves (and demons) are fleeing from an invader that is neither demon nor human, and reeks of bones and graveyard dirt. He then dies before he can finish. Kōga and his pack bury Royo and leave a stone to mark his grave. Kōga then decides that they cannot just ignore this calamity on their brethren and says he plans to track down the "specter". He also notes that he can detect Inuyasha's scent coming into the territory, and that he won't let that dog get any glory from his people. They all set out on the hunt for the "specter". Inuyasha and Co. enter the wolves' territory, and Inuyasha says Kōga passed through, based on his scent. The group is surprised that Kōga is also headed in the direction of the ox-tiger and figure he must have caught wind of the jaki cloud himself. Hearing Kōga's name spoken, Ayame appears suddenly in the path ahead of them. Inuyasha hits the brakes and Shippō goes flying forward. Ayame catches him (upside-down) and the group is surprised to see the wolf-girl. Ayame hands Shippō to Kagome (still upside-down) and Kagome asks why Ayame didn't return to the mountains. Ayame responds that she did, but they were run off by the "demon that eats demons". Elsewhere, a monk and his disciple travel a path, with the disciple saying if they don't reach an inn, they'll have to sleep in the open. The monk calls him a coward and orders they press onward. The disciple says that he's heard that a "demon" appears in the area. The monk assures him that if a demon appears, he will use his spiritual powers to purify it. They, of course, come across the "demon" at that moment. A tree falls as the "demon" stands, devouring other demons as they watch, its silhouette towering over them. The priest, though terrified, does begin his recitations, but when they have no effect and the "demon" notices them, both man and boy tear off in the opposite direction. Back in the cave in which Ayame's pack have taken shelter, Kagome dresses the Wolf Elder's wounds as Ayame tells them about the "specter". Hearing that the "specter" came from the northeast, the group is suddenly very interested. Sango notes that the wolf-demon tribe isn't weak, and the Wolf Elder says the thing is as large as a small mountain. Miroku repeats a myth that men who die with anger still in their hearts will sometimes rise from the grave as ogres. Sango then asks who has the power to resurrect an ogre powerful enough to eat other demons. Inuyasha answers "Who else?". Ayame explains that she has to get the elder and the others to safety, but she needs to find Kōga. Kagome tells her not to worry. If they see Kōga, they'll let him know that she and the others made it to safety. Hearing her words, Ayame's grudge toward Kagome is lifted, and she offers her gratitude. Inuyasha's group see them off and Kagome tells them to be careful. Ayame reminds Inuyasha that the "specter" smells like dead people and graveyard dirt. Back where the "specter" is feasting, Kohaku addresses him as Kyōkotsu, and alerts him that the ones with Shikon shards are very near. Kyōkotsu says he's lucky to have come before "his brothers". He tells Kohaku that he can go now, but changes his mind when he realizes that the boy has a Shikon shard embedded in his back. He then attempts to take Kohaku's shard for himself, but the young yōkai taijiya deftly severs the giant's hand with his kusarigama. He then warns Kyōkotsu to behave himself, and the appearance of Saimyōshō in the area indicate that he is being watched. Reattaching his severed limb, Kyōkotsu says he will do so because he values his life, especially since he just got it back. As he cackles, a Shikon shard glows brightly in his forehead. As Kōga's wolves run up a slope toward a copse of trees, Kyōkotsu's enormous hand bursts forth, sending the wolves scattering in all directions. Kōga catches one that had been launched by the impact of Kyōkotsu's hand on the ground, and warns the giant to never touch any of his pack. Kyōkotsu identifies Kōga as the one who has Shikon shards, and informs him that he'll be taking them--''along with his life''. Kōga, unimpressed, tells Kyōkotsu he must be the "specter", because he reeks. Kyōkotsu laughs, saying he's surprised he still smells because he crawled out of his grave quite some time ago. He explains that he's been putting on muscle by eating everything he can find, and since Kōga's nice and buff, he's going to eat him right up. Kōga easily dodges Kyōkotsu's attack and kicks him in the face, sending him sprawling backward. He curses the giant, saying he can also smell on him the scent of his fallen comrades. Kyōkotsu rights himself and deduces Kōga's Shikon shards are in his legs. Unfazed by his deduction, Kōga demands to know what Kyōkotsu is, noting internally that he can't smell Naraku on him at all, disproving a theory that Kyōkotsu is one of Naraku's incarnations. The giant responds that he is human, and Kōga laughs, saying that normal people don't just pop up out of their graves. Kyōkotsu points to his forehead and says they do if they have "one of these". Kōga demands to know where he got the shard, but Kyōkotsu replies that it doesn't really matter because he's about to get eaten. Kyōkotsu tries to catch Kōga again, but the wolf easily dodges the attack. Kyōkotsu then reveals he wasn't trying to hit Kōga, he was just picking up his weapon, a ball and chain. He swings it at Kōga, but again, the wolf's speed out-matches the giant's weapon. Kyōkotsu begins to attack repeatedly, with Kōga dancing around the weapon before a lucky shot sends him flying. He hits the ground but springs back onto his feet right away. The wolf ups his speed and when he gains the opportunity, he breaks the chain connecting the ball to the handle. With nothing to offset the leverage he made with his own weight, Kyōkotsu falls gracelessly on his backside. Kōga leaps and delivers a kick to Kyōkotsu's forehead, causing a brilliant flash of light as their Shikon shards clash. Some distance away, the light from Kōga and Kyōkotsu's shards draws Shippō's attention and he tells the others to look. They are again shocked, and believe that such a strong light might mean that Kōga is battling Naraku. Though he doesn't rule out the possibility, Inuyasha lets them know that he doesn't detect Naraku's scent in the slightest. In yet another location, Ayame and her pack also notice the light. Fearing for Kōga, Ayame dashes toward the light in a whirlwind. As Kyōkotsu fumbles trying to catch Kōga in his hands, he manages to scoop him out of midair and brings his hand smashing to his face. He pulls his hand away, only to realize that Kōga had managed to somehow get onto his shoulder before being crushed. The wolf laughs, asking what Kyōkotsu was trying to hit, then promptly spins the giant's head in a full 180, snapping his neck and turning his whole face upside-down. The giant collapses face down (kind of), and Kōga struts away smugly. In a sneak attack, Kyōkotsu punches Kōga from behind when he turns around. The wolf is sent flying, landing on his back yards away. Kyōkotsu climbs to his feet laughing, then grabs the chain and begins to strike Kōga with it. Kōga rolls out of the way and Ayame arrives, calling out to him. Accidentally allowing himself to be distracted, Kōga turns to look at her. She reminds him to look forward, but he's too late to avoid Kyōkotsu's grip. As Kōga struggles, the giant twists his head back into place and tells him to give it up because it's over. As he then brings Kōga to his mouth to bite off his upper-half, Kōga laughs and tells him he's right. In a surprise move, the wolf reaches out and punches Kyōkotsu in the forehead. Kyōkotsu laughs, asking him what that was supposed to do. Kōga then rips out Kyōkotsu's Shikon shard and smugly declares himself the victor. Kyōkotsu groans and drops the wolf as his body slowly crumbles into nothing but a pile of freakishly large bones. Nearby, the ball from the ball and chain suddenly changes form, revealing that it had been made from transformed Saimyōshō. They buzz forth and snatch up Kyōkotsu's Shikon shard before Kōga, struggling under the weight of Kyōkotsu's bones, can do so himself. This proves his theory that the "specter" and Naraku are definitely connected. Later, as Ginta and Hakkaku examine Kyōkotsu's bones, determining they are human and that he must have been revived after the shard had been embedded, Ayame thanks Kōga for avenging her fallen comrades. As she solemnly departs, he tells her to be careful. She smiles and says Kagome told her the same thing. The scene abruptly changes to a flock of crows picking at things on the ground. A voice can be heard repeating that Kyōkotsu has been killed. Startled, the crows all fly off at once, revealing the things they were picking at to be dead humans and horses. The view pulls out and Kohaku, kneeling toward a man sitting on a rock, confirms this. The man on the rock curses Kyōkotsu, calling him a fool. Saying oh well, the man dismisses Kyōkotsu as being the weakest among "them". The man then asks Kohaku what his opponent, "this Inuyasha", is like. Kohaku makes a questioning noise for clarification, and the man asks a more specific question: "Is he really handsome?" Kohaku pauses before monotonously advising the man to ascertain that for himself. The man comically and effeminately brings his hands together and voices his anticipation to meet Inuyasha, saying his name affectionately. Characters in Order of Appearance *Kōga *Hakkaku *Ginta *Kyōkotsu *Jakotsu }} Notes * The Band of Seven/Mount Hakurei Arc begins. ms:Episod 102 zh:第一百零二集 Category:Episodes Category:Television episodes